Navidad Al Estilo Cullen
by StupidLamb0896
Summary: El día de navidad por fin ha llegado. ¿Porque no pasan y curiosean en los regalos de los Cullen? Este es mi regalo de navidad para todas mis lectoras. Gracias por leer!


Holaaa! ¡¿Como están todos ustedes?! Bueno traigo una pequeño regalito que tenía en mi poder desde diciembre del año pasado… creí que era buena idea subirlo ahora… ¡Feliz Navidad! Espero que les haya ido súper bien en este año y que les vaya aun mejor en este año que viene. Espero que den la bienvenida a este nuevo año con una sonrisa en los labios. Después de todo es un nuevo año con miles de aventuras y cosas buenas por vivir… Este año ha sido increíble para mi, quiero darle las gracias a todas esas personas que me han dado un Follow o me han agregado a su lista de favoritos, a todas esas personas que se toman un minuto de su tiempo y curiosean por aquí… gracias a todas por dejarme ser parte de sus días, gracias por… bueno, por existir… ¡Las amo! Este es mi regalo para ustedes, ¡disfrútenlo!

Disclaimer: los personajes de Twilight le pertenecen a la increíble mente de Stephenie Meyer. La trama es completamente mía.

Navidad Al Estilo Cullen

La nieve caía copiosamente al otro lado del gran ventanal de la sala. Las luces del inmenso árbol de navidad se reflejaban en ella, dándole un brillo especial.

-Hora de los regalos- una atronadora voz salió de la nada, sobresaltando, levemente, a la pareja que miraba hacia afuera.

Un hombre alto y musculoso de pelo negro y rizado apareció, con una blanca sonrisa, frente al árbol. Los demás integrantes de la familia se acercaron también. Todos se veían emocionados desde la pequeña de pelo broncíneo, hasta el hombre alto de pelo rubio. Los regalos fueron repartidos entre risas, besos y muchos ''gracias'' en voz baja. Todos se quedaron de piedra cuando se fijaron en los diez regalos que quedaban bajo el árbol. Emmet fue el primero en acercarse, después de todo, era el vampiro más fuerte de la casa. Había un pequeño y cuadrado sobre de color crema. Tenía un bonito moño azul adornándolo y en la esquina derecha tenia escrito su nombre. Él lo tomo con una sonrisa. Lo destapo en menos de un segundo y se congelo. Su esposa, Rosalie, se acerco, preocupada, a él. En las manos del vampiro había un recto trozo de papel adornado, en la cima, con el letrero ''reconocimiento''. Era de azul chillón y decía'' Mediante este medio se le informa al señor Emmet Cullen, que no es el vampiro más fuerte del mundo''. El rostro del pelinegro, habitualmente relajado, ahora estaba rígido de furia. Rosalie puso, con suavidad, una mano en su hombro y beso su mejilla. Su propio nombre, escrito en uno de los paquetes, le llamo la atención. Lo tomo, era un poco más pesado que un papel, lo desenvolvió y soltó un bufido. Entre sus manos había un hermoso espejo de mano con un intrincado diseño y el cristal tintando. El rubio que estaba a su lado, se adelanto y tomo el cuadrado paquete que llevaba su nombre. Lo desenvolvió, curioso. Encontró un libro británico de unos 700 años de antigüedad, lo abrió y luego parpadeo. Las hojas habían sido extraídas hasta dejar un cuadrado en medio donde había un par de viejos calcetines rojos. Se volteo, aun en shock, a su esposa, Esme. Ella se acerco y tomo la pequeña caja con su nombre, la abrió, nerviosa, y descubrió un pequeño bote circular, lo saco con cuidado. Tratamiento anti-edad de Avon con silicona. Ella parpadeo y contuvo las ganas de tirarlo al piso. Reneesme, la pequeña de pelo broncíneo, fue a acercarse, pero un enorme brazo moreno la detuvo. Jacob camino, despacio, como si temiera que el árbol cobrara vida y lo atacara. Tomo el extraño paquete de color verde y leyó la etiqueta. Shampoo anti-pulgas especializado en pelo suave. Una Reneesme, un poco molesta, tomo el suyo. Una pequeña crema con brillo. Alice, la bonita duende de pelo negro, se adelanto y tomo una pequeña caja roja donde podía leer su nombre. La destapo y maldijo en voz alta. Ahí adentro estaba su tarjeta negra de American Express, cortada a la mitad. El apuesto rubio a su lado, quien cargaba con el peso de las emociones de todos en el cuarto, tomo un paquete, un poco deforme, que llevaba su nombre. Lo desenvolvió, un poco nervioso, el color verde oscuro y verde claro de un uniforme militar se dejo ver, tenia, a la altura derecha del pecho la etiqueta J. Withlock y, una pequeña estrella dorada en una de las hombreras. Jasper contuvo las ganas de desgarrar la tela. Una estrella dorada. Solo una maldita estrella dorada. Edward, el hermoso joven de pelo bronce y ojos dorados, también tomo el suyo. Mascara especial para cabello riso y un peine de dientes anchos.

Una risita se escapo de los labios del enorme hombre de piel cobriza. Los dorados ojos de Edward lo fulminaron mientras caminaba hasta quedar al lado de su esposa, que se adelanto a tomar el pequeño sobre, el ultimo regalo que quedaba, de debajo del árbol. Era un sobre de color amarillo, más pequeño que el de Emmet. Dentro del sobre había una foto. Una foto que la hizo apretar los labios y casi matar a alguien. En ella aparecía una chica colgada del cuello de su marido, una chica de pelo rubio rojizo a la que identifico en menos de un segundo. Tanya. Edward tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia ella y sus labios estaban unidos en un beso jamás ocurrido. Bella lo sabía, y no solo porque la foto se veía irreal, ella confiaba en su esposo.

-¿Quién diablos lo hizo?- pregunto enojada.

Todos se encogieron de hombros a la vez, hasta que una pequeña hoja de papel cayo, flotando, hasta sus manos. Confundida leyó, en voz alta, el contenido.

Hola mis queridos Cullen, he querido pasar por aquí a dejarles unos cuantos presentes. Me imagino que estarán enojados o desconcertados, pero sé que luego de un tiempo, se reirán de ello. Solo quería poner un poco de mi sentido del humor un poco retorcido (Okey. Quizás no un poco, a lo mejor completamente) en su navidad. Después de todo es navidad. Espero, de todo corazón que ahora no me estén maldiciendo y enviando al infierno. Sonrían, es solo una broma.

Feliz Navidad

Stupid Lamb

El silencio cayó en el cuarto hasta que el aire se cargo de carcajadas y bromas. Y aquel año, fue uno muy especial.

Aquí esta mi pequeño regalito de navidad para ustedes. Que les pareció? A mi me encanto desde la primera vez que lo escribi. Porque no me dejan uno de esos hermosos Review? Alégrenme el dia, un saludito me deja increíblemente feliz. Las quiero!

Feliz Navidad Y Próspero Año Nuevo


End file.
